An unsolved mystery
by Shining4Charizard
Summary: A little randon One-Shot about how it is possible for Pokémon-Trainers to fight each other with the same legendary. Just random, but please read it nevertheless.


**Author´s notes: Hey guys. This is a random One-shot about a thing that probably bothered many of us:**** How the hell can you beat a LEGENDARY, who are supposed to be the most powerful Pokémon in the world, with some normal Pokémon (e.g. Raticate owning Deoxys or something like this). And how the hell is it possible to fight a legendary with the same legendary (e.g. Dialga VS. Dialga)? Well, read this and you have an explanation! **

**Enjoy!**

**(btw. Thanks to Glory for Sleep for giving me the inspiration to do this)**

**Pokémon **

**Stories from the hall of beginnings (not legends :D): An (un)solved mystery**

One morning in the hall of beginnings - a place located in an alternate dimension, where the legendary Pokémon had their headquarters to talk about this and that or some serious business – it happened that Kyogre floated over to his partner Groudon to talk to him. Neither of the two had a clue, that they were about to solve two of the greatest mysteries in the whole Pokémon world.

"Good morning, Groudon", the sapphire blue whale greeted the land rex, calm and polite as ever.

"Yo, Kyogre", Groudon greeted back. "Whassup, man?". He was curious about what Kyogre had to tell him this time. Most of the time, Kyogre had some interesting (to him) stuff to tell his partner. Recently, he had told him about the change of the deep sea current running through Shamouti in the Orange Archipel, where Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres lived.

Kyogre was always the most informed out of the legendaries. Recently newfound information had its source with Kyogre most of the time, because of his trips through the oceans of the world, where he was talking to the local water Pokémon. His little sister Lugia, his son Manaphy and his daughter Phione were extremely proud of him because of that.

Groudon liked Kyogre. Not only because of their longstanding friendship they shared, but because of the fact, that Groudon was always the first to hear the news from Kyogre. But today, Kyogre wasn´ t going to tell him random news.

"Say, Groudon", he began, somewhat wondering if Groudon really was interested.

"What is it?", Groudon asked, his eyes shining with curiousity, which made Kyogre give him a bewildered look, because now Groudon looked like Latias, when she heard about something and didn´ t get to know it exactly.

"How come that the Pokémon-Trainers of this world manage to catch vast numbers of us, even though there is just one of each of us?".

"What do you mean?", Groudon asked him, a little bit confused. "Well, I saw a trainer, who fought with a Garchomp and Zapdos against me and Latias and I was WATCHING the battle from afar".

"Now that you mention it!", Groudon said, as if he just realised something. "I once saw a trainer owning Dialgas a$$ with just a Gabite! I laughed at Dialga the next morning and he just asked me, what I was talking about". Kyogres face got a shocked expression after hearing this.

"There´s more", Groudon continued. "I once saw two trainers fighting with two Ho-Oh's!". "WHAT?", Kyogre's face fell after hearing this. "For the love of the wide ocean I rule, how in all heaven's name is that possible?".

"I don´ t know", Groudon replied and he looked around. Everyone else was talking to their respective partners, laughing on occasion. Then he frowned.

"What if everyone was already caught by some random trainers?", he suddenly asked. "If that's the case, then this might all be a dream and my worst nightmare has come true!". Groudon suddenly panicked. Kyogre put a fin around his shoulders.

"There's just one way to find out", he said. "Let's ask Arceus".

"Yeah, good idea", Groudon agreed and the two walked over to Arceus, who was talking to Giratina, his son and own partner.

"Hello, Arceus", Kyogre greeted, waving a fin at him.

Arceus looked around to see the two ancient Pokémon of Hoenn approaching.

"What is it, you two?", he asked, tone firm and serious as ever. He then gave Giratina a signal to disappear, which he did with a shrug.

"What do you want from me?", Arceus asked the two, when Giratina was away.

"We wanted to know something", Groudon said and he and Kyogre started to explain their problem.

Arceus had listened to them the whole time. Then, a smirk formed on his serious face.

"I think it's time to show you something", he decided and walked over towards the door that led to his private rooms.

Kyogre and Groudon glanced at each other, somewhat confused.

"What is your problem?", Arceus asked. "Follow me".

"Uhh… yes sir", Groudon said and followed Arceus, Kyogre trailing behind him.

Arceus' smirk didn't disappear, as he showed a secret door to the confused and at the same time surprised Kyogre and Groudon.

Arceus opened the door and both Kyogre's and Groudon's jaws dropped at the sight before them. They were standing on a platform overlooking a large room. Spread in that room were pictures of the legendary Pokémon. There were about a million of them.

"This is the legendary factory", Arceus explained.

"The what?", Groudon asked, still not able to believe what he saw before him.

"The legendary factory", Arceus repeated. "This is where I make copies of each of you and send them to different places on earth, so Pokémon-Trainers can catch and fight with us. This way, the Pokémon scientists like that senile Professor Oak think, there's more than one of each of us and they don't start looking for us. Remember the special eruption Heatran? Our Heatran can use Eruption since his birth, so I decided to give on of Heatran's copies the ability to use that move as well to make humans out there happy and satisfied. Of course, our copies are much, much weaker than the originals. Dialga could crush a billion Gabite's without even trying".

"Oh that's why a Froslass once managed to beat Rayquaza in one hit", Kyogre said.

"Hmph", Arceus said. "To make Rayquaza as weak as the rest of the clones, I had to subtract 50% of already 0.00000000002% of our original powers, with which I create the copies". "You use that little power?", Groudon asked surprised. "Exactly", Arceus answered. "There's no way in hell a regular Pokémon would ever be able to last more than half a second against one of us without digging its grave of own free will. That is as impossible as Team Rocket's Meowth's IQ will ever surpass 23". Groudon and Kyogre laughed.

The end

**Author's notes: Meh, this was, as I said, just some random idea I had, when I owned a Groudon's a$$ with my Lapras in PBR. **

**Thanks to all of you, who read this. This was just for fun and nothing serious. **

**(Thanks again to Glory for Sleep for giving me the inspiration (legendary's being partners and have a headquarter called hall of (put what the hall belongs to here) etc.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Shining4Charizard**


End file.
